


Heaven Doesn't Keep Up With The Times

by RamonaHb



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaHb/pseuds/RamonaHb
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins are deadly as they're a corruption of a good act. Heaven grants them an opposition. Too bad Heaven doesn't understand the whole outnumbering thing.





	Heaven Doesn't Keep Up With The Times

** Rome: 64 AD**

When flames buried Rome, an angel and occult being watched from a safe distance. 

"It wasn't Wrath," the occult said, "It wasn't any of us,"

"Are you all separate now?" Aziraphale asked, 

"Yes, I'm Glutton," Glutton raised a trimmed eyebrow, "You?"

"Still only one," Aziraphale forced a smile, "Unless you count the Seven Virtues,"

Glutton laughed, "They make our jobs easier, well, except for maybe Diligence. I thought you told Heaven we were planning to split into seven different beings?"

"I'm not consulted on policy decisions," 

"Even ones that concern your job?" Glutton glanced over at Aziraphale, taking note of the tense posture. They could see little remnants of their Siblings there. "They don't trust you."

"Not with this, no," Aziraphale sighed, "But who would?"

"Is this a Punishment?" 

"No, Rome has been under scrutiny but nothing Divine-"

"I meant you watching this, not the fire itself," 

The pained expression was all the answer they needed. Glutton decided that Sloth might take over them, just for a little while. And the others. 

Victory is not fun when you outnumber your opponent.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write a fic where part of Aziraphale's duties is to be in direct opposition of the Seven Deadly Sins. Which is, incidentally, also why he doesn't really have an issue with the whole indulging in human activities. 
> 
> And then I thought that when the population was small, maybe the Seven Deadly Sins was just one being that split into seven as humans grew more numerous.


End file.
